greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow (Series Three)
History After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for Five Years before being discovered alive on a remote Island in The Pacific. He returned home to Starling City, bent on righting the wrongs of his family and fighting injustice. To do this, he creates the persona of The Arrow and allies himself with former military man John Diggle (David Ramsey), computer science expert Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards), street brawler Roy Harper (Colton Haynes) and international assassin Sara Lance (Caity Lotz), while keeping his secret from those closest to him including his sister Thea Queen (Willa Holland), who has allied herself with his most deadly enemy. Rivalries and allegiances will shift as Oliver faces his most difficult challenge yet. Based on Characters appearing in Comic Books and Graphic Novels published by DC Entertainment, ARROW is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, with executive producers Greg Berlanti (“Green Lantern,” “Brothers & Sisters”), Marc Guggenheim (“Eli Stone,” “Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters”), Andrew Kreisberg (“Warehouse 13,” “The Vampire Diaries”) and Sarah Schechter. Series Three Episodes Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer as Young Oliver Queen *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Taylor Dianne Robinson as Young Nyssa al Ghul *Matt Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Arien Boey as Young Tommy Merlyn *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *David Nykl as KGBeast *Brandon Routh as The Atom *Rila Fukushima as Katana *Karl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Nomura as Akio Yamashiro *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Peter Stormare as Count Vertigo *Matt Ward as Komodo *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat *David Cubitt as Mark Shaw *Grant Gustin as The Flash *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost *Carlos Valdes as Vibe *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang *Vinnie Jones as Brick *Marc Singer as Matthew Shrieve *Primo Allon as Greg Osborne *Amy Gumenick as Cupid *Nickolas Baric as Vincent Steelgraves *Steven Culp as Joseph Cray *Gerald Paetz as Tom Weston *Matthew McLellan as Myron Forest *Laura Adkin as Rebecca Merlyn *Charlotte Ross as Donna Smoak *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Nolan Funk as Cooper Seldon Crew Directors *Glen Winter *Wendy Stanzler *Stephen Surjik *John Behring *Michael Schultz *Rob Hardy *Jesse Warn *Thor Freudenthal *Nick Copus *Dermott Downs *Gregory Smith *Dwight Little Producers *Andrew Kreisberg *Marc Guggenheim *Greg Berlanti Writers *Andrew Kreisberg *Marc Guggenheim *Greg Berlanti *Jake Coburn *Ben Sokolowski *Beth Schwartz *Wendy Mericle *Keto Shimizu *Erik Oleson *Brian Ford Sullivan *Emilio Ortega Aldrich *Grainne Godfree Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Arrow (Series Three)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Series Three